


Da Capo

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Da Capo

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place just after the events of "The Inner Light" and is the only TNG I've ever written. The title refers to the musical term "da capo" (return to the beginning & repeat). It was prompted by the word 'beginnings'.

It was real. My time on Kataan, my family, my life there was real. Such irony that I spent so many years trying to prove to myself that it wasn't, that I didn't belong there. Until one day... I did. Accepting that life, accepting the friendships and love I'd been offered, brought me more joy than I ever imagined possible... and more contentment, though Eline might dispute the latter. 

Now I begin - _resume_ – my old life. My fingers fall into place unbidden on the flute... my only tangible link to that world. 

I raise it to my lips, and breathe.


End file.
